Haters
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: Un corazón herido, "– ¡No tenia por que portarse de esa forma! –"; una sólida amistad, "– Hare cualquier cosa… no importa que –"; y tres individuos culpables "– Cuidare tu trasero…–" "– Hmp…–" "– Mi honor esta en juego –". La nueva revolución ha llegado.
1. Chapter 1

**Nos vemos abajo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, como todos sus caracteres son de Masashi Kishimoto. Historia creada sin fines lucrativos.<strong>

**Titulo: Haters (Los enemigos)**

**Paring: Uchiha Sasuke / Hyuuga Hinata **

**Genero: Friendship, Romance**

**Palabras: 179**

**AU / T / drabbles**

* * *

><p>– Hablan –<p>

_ Piensan _

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de drabbles <strong>

**HATERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la venganza, el débil  
>es siempre el más feroz.<br>_Reugesem_**

.

.

.

**Revange**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**e cubría el delgado y fino rostro con una almohada, un intento en vano para acallar su llanto. El corazón se le exprimía, ¿y como no hacerlo si era una simple espectadora? Acaricio maternalmente el cabello dorado de su amiga, mientras le decía alguna que otra palabra de aliento.

– ¡No!.. –. Hipo mientras se restregaba en la almohada rosa – N-No qui-quiero… lo…– suspiro – Lo odio – dijo con el tono mas frío que jamás había escuchado.

Mordiendo sus labios se alejo de ella, corrió hasta el escritorio más cercano y saco un aparato. Se recostó en la cama, aun escuchando los sollozos de su amiga. Tenia que hacer algo ¡rápido! Sus delgados dedos se deslizaron por la pantalla táctil.

Luego de una hora aquellos llantos eran menos, pero no por eso dolorosos. La joven azabache sonrío satisfecha, se acerco a su amiga abrazándola.

– Desde hoy Ino-chan… venganza – susurro apenas, la rubia se levanto rápidamente, mirando con ojos abiertos a su mejor amiga. Sonrieron mutuamente, cómplices, mientras la pantalla de una tablet mostraba varias fotos algo… comprometedoras.

– Eres mala… Hime –

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... eso de arriva es... un golpe de suerte. Aun no se como va a terminar, aunque ya tenga adelantado varios capitulos, como es corto pues no importa. Mi bebe me da mucha inspiracion! tengo una nueva musa o muso (?) -ignoren eso por favor- <strong>

**Espero les agrade la idea, aunque tal vez no se entienda nada, pues ya lo veran en los proximos capitulos n.n**

**Un gran beso a todos y recuerden que un hermoso review me hace sumamente feliz n.n ¡Nos vemos! -no salgan de casa despues de las 12:45pm-  
><strong>

**-KISSES&HUGS-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hio mina~ nos vemos abajito desu~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, como todos sus caracteres son de Masashi Kishimoto. Historia creada sin fines lucrativos.<strong>

**Titulo: Haters (Los enemigos)**

**Paring: Uchiha Sasuke / Hyuuga Hinata **

**Genero: Friendship, Romance, ¿Humor?  
><strong>

**Palabras: 217  
><strong>

**AU / T / drabbles**

* * *

><p>– Hablan –<p>

_ Piensan _

_"Recuerdos"_

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de drabbles <strong>

**HATERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><em><strong>En algún sitio algo increíble espera ser descubierto.<strong>_

**_Carl Sagan_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru... ¿ko?  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**ejo escapar un largo suspiro, su puño fue a parar a la malla metálica, mientras esta se movía violentamente sin dirección alguna. Quien sea que fuese el culpable, pagaría bien caro por la osadía.

.

_"Estaba asombrado, todos sus compañeros de clases estaban más ocupados con sus celulares, que cualquier otra cosa. Los gritos, las risas, las bromas… eran remplazadas por murmullos. Suspiro, dejando reposar su cabeza en las piernas de su prima; al instante en que esta acaricio su cabello rubio, cerró los ojos._

_Un susurro, una risa, una mirada fija en su persona. Se levanto rápidamente. – Vuélvelo a decir...– siseo su prima Karin a una chica del salón. De pronto la mirada de ambas "congelaron" el ambiente. – Retráctate…– sentencio la Uzumaki._

_–Pero… es verdad…– los ojos aguamarina de su compañera de clase se posaron en su persona, él simplemente, antes espectador; ahora era protagonista. – ¿Ne, Naruto-kun? Trabajas en 'ese' restaurante. – sentencio la rubia mientras levantaba su celular, mostrando una fotografía._

_Una linda y esbelta rubia ojos azules, piel bronceada con traje de maid; se mostraba de lado izquierdo de la pantalla, al lado contrario; un hermoso rubio ojos azules, piel bronceada. Encabezado de la fotografía ¡como si se tratase de una noticia del periódico semanal! Titulaba: Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan… la misma persona."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hio! hermoso que sigan esta loca y rara historia! muchas gracias a las personitas que le han dado alerts y a los favoritos y a los hermosos reviews! aqui otro raro capitulo n.n. Por cierto algo que se me olvido decir desde el anterior cap: Todos los drables tienen continuidad el uno del otro -pequeño gran detalle XD- Bueenooouuuu esta preciosa se va NO sin antes decirles a mis amados... Un hermoso review me alegra un monton, así solo sea uno, yo soy super feliz con eso -ademas de que me ayudan a mejorar en la escritura o lo que sea- **

**Buenoo ya dejando tanto blah blah blah... bye se cuidan -antojos o.O ¿quien me regala helado de chocolate cubierto de crema de chocolate y chispas de chocolate? n/n-**

**-KISSES&HUGS-**

**PD: Aun no tiene portada T.T mi Photoshop a muerto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hio mina~ abajito nos vemos n.n  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, como todos sus caracteres son de Masashi Kishimoto. Historia creada sin fines lucrativos.<strong>

**Titulo: Haters (Los enemigos)**

**Paring: Uchiha Sasuke / Hyuuga Hinata **

**Genero: Friendship, Romance, ¿Humor?  
><strong>

**Palabras: 259  
><strong>

**AU / T / drabbles**

* * *

><p>– Hablan –<p>

_ Piensan _

_"Recuerdos"_

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de drabbles <strong>

**HATERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**La primera vez que me engañes la culpa será tuya, la segunda, será mía.**_

_**Proverbio chino**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plana  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**u mejor amigo estaba depresivo, no sabia el por que y tampoco iba a preguntar, seria imprudente y molesto de su parte. Los tantos años de amistad, le habían enseñado el comportamiento del rubio. Además sabía que el trabajo que este ahora tenía, consumía más tiempo del común, y le enojaba. No podía estar con él.

Giro a la derecha, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, giro a la izquierda, de nuevo a la izquierda y por ultimo a la derecha. Se detuvo en una puerta; el salón de informática. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de deslizar la puerta escucho algo, que era mejor no haber escuchado.

_– _¡Waa! ¿Es… Esto es enserio? _–_ curiosa como era, asomo un poco su cabeza, dejando ver tan solo su hermosos ojos jades _–_¡No lo puedo… creer! – pudo distinguir al chico que permanecía callado, el que hablaba ni pelos sabia quien era.

_– _A mi también me costo creerlo… _– _vio como Aburame-san se acomoda en su asiento, arreglando su larga bufanda. – Que Kaichou use… relleno. _– _en el espacio que tenía para ver la pantalla, estaba nada más y nada menos que ella: con un hermoso traje de baño, fotografía de vacaciones no tan pasadas.

Un gran estruendo y dos cuerpos inertes. Con mejillas sonrojadas miro el monitor, una imagen, dividida; del lado izquierdo la foto con ropa casual, encerraba en un círculo rojo sus atributos delanteros, rezaba el encabezado "normal". No obstante, el lado derecho, el cual observo antes; titulaba lo contrario o toda la verdad: Kaichou Haruno-san… Usa relleno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Jo! hola n.n no esperaba actualizar hoy, ya que jejeje se que no lo dije antes -pero era mas para no sentirme comprometida XP- ya que actualizo los domingo ¿como? ¿enserio? Seeh XD ... perooo en vista de que mañana domingo mi país se va a elecciones presidenciales, pues mucho me temo que no podre subir, ya que por primera vez ejersere mi derecho al voto -me siento orgullosa- Pooor eso, les traigo nuevo cap hoy sabado! yeah!**

**Ok, y ya despues de tanto blah blah blah sin sentido ¿Que les parecio? ne~ pueden decirmelo atra vez de un hermoso review, aqui abajito hay un lindo espacio n.n yo se los agradesco ¡mucho!**

**-KISSES&HUGS-**


End file.
